Red
Red was a small wedge shaped robot armed with a flipping spike, and one of the smallest machines to appear in Series 2. It debuted as the second challenger in the Banter Wars Challenge Belt series, where it was brutally destroyed by the belt holder and at the time reigning champion The PM's Pulverisor. After a successful second appearance in Series 1.5, it returned for Series 2, but saw no success. After its also-brutal loss to Snave 1 in Series 2, it was confirmed that Red would not return for Series 3 due to the newly imposed "Anti-Pop-Up Rule", and will be replaced by Patrick Rowberry's new machine, Power Pony. Robot history Series 1.5 Red first appeared in the Challenge Belt as second challenger for The PM's Pulverisor. Things went poorly for Red fron the start, as The PM's Pulverisor instantly got Red in its grips, sending the tiny robot flying from the brute force of its blades. The PM's Pulverisor chases after Red, who is able to get away, but The PM's Pulverisor gets flipped by the floor flipper, allowing it to catch Red. Red was then torn apart and knocked out. Red made a second appearance in a 4-way melee against Adam's own self-proclaimed worst robot A Heap of Games, Jelson975, and Weapons Match finalist Vangthor. As Jelson975 snapped off Vangthor's axe and turned the srimech-less robot over on its side, Red was busy fighting with A Heap of Games, struggling to fight it properly due to its unorthodox shape. Red then tipped A Heap of Games, who had no srimech, over onto its rear. Eventually, both Red and Jelson975 met, and Red was flipped over on its back by the arena spikes. Red self righted and managed to snap off Jelson975's bladed weapon with its flipping spike. Red then pushed Jelson975 into the pit, winning the 4-way melee. Series 2 Red returned for Series 2, where it fought The Snaveeel's Snave 1 in Heat E. The two robots met by the arena corner. Red deflected Snave 1 to the side on the first impact, but Snave 1 whipped itself back, digging its spinning blade into Red's left tire as the two robots began to circle one another, Red unable to slip its flipping spike under Snave 1, and Snave 1 rips the left tire entirely off of Red. Red uppercuts Snave 1's disc in retaliation, sending it tumbling to the side. Badly damaged, Red continues to fire its flipper into the underside of Snave 1's disc, even managing to tip the robot upwards onto its side. For a brief moment, it looks as though Snave 1 is immobile will be counted out, but it manages to drop itself back onto its wheels. Snave 1 brings its disc back into play and rips the remainder of Red apart, eliminating it from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: 4-Way Melee, Challenge Belt *Series 2: Heat E, Round 1 Patrick Rowberry (and his channel) Patrick Rowberry is a reviewer and comedian. He is most well-known for his robot run-down series where he lists robots competing in tournaments, with a comedy twist. (An example of this video is shown to the bottom left. ---> ) The list of shows he reviews are: Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:4 Way Melee competitors Category:Side event champions Category:Robots which took part in the Challenge Belt Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Retired Robots